


办公室play（上）

by ProfessorA



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorA/pseuds/ProfessorA
Summary: 办公室play上，会有下
Relationships: Silverash/Doctor(Arknights), 银博 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	办公室play（上）

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID @62hour  
> 昨天发的被屏了

“盟友，怎么了？”  
博士听到那只恶劣的雪豹在他的耳边轻轻地问。  
他的耳朵因为银灰呼出的气息逐渐变红。  
“混……啊！”刚想开口骂人，身下某个敏感的部位被用力握住，博士腰一软，被银灰伸手揽住。  
他在被银灰按在办公室的门上肏。  
因为身高差得有些大，博士不得不踮起脚配合银灰，这也是他腿不住打颤的原因。  
裤子被褪到脚下，宽大的防护服下一边的乳头被银灰玩味般地揉捏着，另一边被他的大尾巴来回搔弄。  
揽着他的腰的手也并不安分，来回抚摸着博士敏感的侧腰。  
“盟友，舒服吗？”  
粗糙的舌头舔过耳朵，博士不自觉地想要逃避这种让人软了腰的快感，向后躲避却只能靠进银灰的怀里。  
“盟友。”  
日常的称呼在这种时候却变成了具有命令口吻的调情。  
顶部被摩擦，上面的小孔被用指甲来回刮蹭，柱体被撸动。  
博士捂着嘴，努力抑制着快要脱口而出的声音。  
这可是办公室啊。  
岛上的女孩子们经常过来找他的地方。  
银灰今天不知道为什么突然像发情的狗一样突然在办公室抓着他做。  
看着博士还是捂着嘴，不打算发出任何声音，银灰加快了撸动的速度。  
“唔……嗯嗯……嗯……嗯！”  
满意地看到了博士抑制不住的声音。  
拉开了博士捂着嘴的手。  
“啊……”  
听着悦耳的声音从平时那张吐出恶毒话语的嘴中发出。  
看着平时那张面目表情的苍白面孔变得潮红。  
看着平时那双没什么温度的眼睛积满泪水。  
诱人。  
用这种方式来诱惑的好孩子就应该送他一个吻。  
盟友的身体是他开发出来的，敏感带是他调教出来的。  
那个高高在上的人被他拉到地面，打上了他的味道。  
于是，他吻了下去。  
博士不熟悉快感的身体刚因为高潮剧烈地喘息，突然下巴被抬起。  
他被吻住了。  
银灰那个狗。  
粗糙的舌头在他的嘴中翻动，敏感的上颚被舔舐。  
有点要缺氧了。  
他不怎么会换气。  
那个狗。  
等做完了就让他去贸易站加班。  
感觉要窒息了，博士抬起手敲了敲银灰的后背。  
粗糙的舌头在他的嘴里舔了几下，不舍地退出去了。  
博士感觉被银灰弄得更糟糕了。


End file.
